Infiel
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ela ama.o mas precisa do outro. E ele agora sabe, ele morre um pouco mais, mas não diz nada. E ela continua mentindo, e volta aos braços do outro. Ginny não quer magoar Harry, mas Draco é a sua droga!fic baseada na musica Unfaithful da Rihanna.Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc, que reconheçam me pertence. São da autoria de J.K. Rowling. E eu não estou obtendo lucro com esta fic.

**AVISO:** Contém Cena NC-17. Não aconselhado a menores, não me responsabilizo por danos morais e psicológicos.

**Infiel**

Ela olhou para o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado e sentiu um aperto no coração. Levantou-se ainda incomodada e foi até ao chuveiro. Sentia-se suja, impura, horrível, repugnante. Nem teve coragem de se olhar no espelho. Como se odiava naquele momento, e no entanto sabia que voltaria a fazê-lo.

As memórias da noite passada enchiam-lhe a mente.

Colocou-se debaixo do chuveiro, esperando que a água quente lavasse as lembranças e a sujidade que ela sentia dentro de si. Também queria conseguir tirar o cheiro dele do seu próprio corpo, mas era impossível.

Mas não valeu a pena. Bastava inspirar e o cheiro dele preenchia-a. Aquele odor que fazia as suas pernas enfraquecerem e toda a sua pele arrepiar-se.

Uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto e misturou-se com a água.

Não sabe quanto tempo esteve debaixo do duche, para ela demasiado pouco tempo, pois ainda sentia o rasto das mãos dele espalhado pela sua pele.

Enrolou-se na toalha depois do banho e ficou em pé, olhando para lado nenhum, imersa naquele sentimento de culpa.

-Bom dia, amor! - A voz de Harry Potter assustou-a. Sentiu ele rodeá-la com os seus braços e dar-lhe um beijo na nuca. Foi como se tivessem cravado uma estaca no seu coração. Mas forçou-se a sorrir e virou-se. Beijou-o apaixonadamente.

-Bom dia! - Ela respondeu, sorridente.

-Chegaste tarde ontem. – Ele comentou. O nó Ginny tinha na garganta aumentou.

-Trabalho! - Ela disse encolhendo os ombros, mas o sorriso desaparecera da cara dela. Também o sorriso dele esfumou-se.

Ginny afastou-se e foi até ao quarto pois um silêncio constrangedor havia caído entre eles.

Quando o ouviu abrir o duche, as lágrimas voltaram a cair pela cara dela incontrolavelmente. Como é que ela era capaz de fazer aquilo a um homem como Harry? Ela era o pior dos seres humanos.

Harry era mais do que um homem, ele era perfeito. E o que sentia por ela ia além de amor.

O relógio avisou-a que era quase horas de almoço. Foi invadida pelo desespero. Faltava pouco tempo.

Almoçaram em casa dos Weasleys. Estavam todos muito divertidos, falavam e brincavam mas a cabeça de Ginny estava longe. O andar dos ponteiros dos segundos martelava-lhe na cabeça.

E o pior de tudo é que a culpa estava sendo superada pela ansiedade. Ela precisava vê-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo.

-Tenho que sair. Combinei com a Luna! - Ela mentiu quando chegaram ao seu apartamento.

Ginny viu os olhos dele perderem o brilho.

Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e baixou a cabeça.

-Não demores. Já estou com saudades! – Ele murmurou com voz carregada de dor.

O coração dela encolheu-se mas conseguiu disfarçar.

-Juro que não! Amo-te! - Ela disse, consciente de que aquela palavra acabava de matá-lo mais um pouco. Eram cada vez menos o tempo que estavam juntos e ela sabia disso, mas simplesmente não conseguia perder aquele maldito vício. Sim, porque era um vício.

Talvez estivesse se afastando de Harry porque se sentia culpada.

Saiu e ao fechar a porta quase ouviu o coração dele se despedaçar. Ou seria o dela?

Caminhou pela rua tentando apagar o peso na consciência. Olhou para trás. Estava tão perturbada que tinha a sensação que a estavam seguindo. Não era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo e sabia que era psicológico mas tinha que se assegurar sempre que não vinha ninguém atrás dela.

Quando chegou ao seu destino olhou para os dois lados e entrou. Era um hotel exuberante, o mais caro de Londres. Ginny viu a recepcionista acenar afirmativamente, e a ruiva percebeu a mensagem. Ele já tinha chegado.

Ginny entrou no elevador, estranhou ao sentir vento do seu lado mas não ligou, e subiu até ao último andar. O seu coração acelerou e sentiu um arrepio. Ficava sempre assim quando fazia aquele percurso. Era uma ansiedade incontrolável, um desejo de voltar aos braços dele.

O elevador parou. Estava na Penthouse e por isso o elevador só abriria depois de ela dizer o feitiço que abria a porta.

-Mihi Diligo Draconis! – Ela murmurou e o portão de madeira com um grande dragão chinês desenhado abriu-se em dois.

Mesmo depois da porta, com uma mão na parede sustentando o peso do corpo, um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, as pernas cruzadas, a camisa branca desabotoada e aquele brilho, que surgia sempre que ele a via, nos olhos.

Draco Malfoy era sem dúvida nenhuma o solteiro mais bonito, mais charmoso, elegante, sedutor e atraente da comunidade magia de Londres. Ginny sabia que ele era desejado por todas as feiticeiras solteiras e pela maioria das casadas. Ela não podia negar se sentir um pouco presunçosa, afinal todos sabiam que ele não aguentava uma relação por mais que uma semana e, no entanto, aqueles encontros já aconteciam fazia quase meio ano. Tinha sido numa das vezes que Harry tinha viajado devido ao seu trabalho como Auror. Ginny saíra com Luna para uma das muitas festas de Theodore Nott. Draco estava lá acompanhado por uma loura muito elegante, sem, no entanto, tirar os olhos da ruiva. Depois da guerra, Ginny não o tinha visto muito mais do que duas vezes.

Naquela noite, enquanto Ginny voltava da toilet, foi agarrada por Draco e beijada. Havia se surpreendido por não ter resistido ou sequer tentar afastá-lo. Simplesmente deixou-se beijar e adorou cada segundo da deliciosa sensação que era ter aquele louro a desejando. Fizeram sexo ali mesmo, no corredor vazio da mansão de Nott. Depois haviam ido cada um para as suas vidas como se não tivesse acontecido. Mas encontraram-se novamente e a chama acendeu-se. Após três vezes de encontros ardentes e inesperados, começaram a encontrar-se. Apesar de Ginny se sentir uma puta, não conseguia dizer não a Draco.

-Eu sabia que vinhas! – Ele disse aumentando aquele sorriso escarninho enquanto a deixava sair do elevador.

-Nem eu sabia que vinha. – Ela disse determinada a tirar aquele sorriso dos lábios dele. Era estranho como ela odiava a maneira como ele parecia conseguir adivinhar todos os seus passos e ao mesmo tempo se sentia atraída por isso.

-Tu não consegues resistir e o que mais me excita é saber que tudo o que querias era poder dizer-me não. Só que esqueces que eu sou melhor que o pobre do Potter e nem tu podes negar.

-Já te disse para não falares do Harry! - Ela disse friamente.

-Desculpa! – Ele disse levantando as mãos num acto de rendição. – Esqueci-me. É mais forte que eu ofender o teu marido!

Ginny virou a cara. Não gostava que Draco a lembrasse que estava traindo Harry. Era doloroso porque ela amava o Harry mas aquela paixão carnal por Draco era… viciante.

Draco viu o arrependimento e a culpa nos olhos dela e beijou-a. Tinha que fazê-la esquecer o Potter antes que ela decidisse ir embora. Ele tinha que a ter, era como se já não conseguisse viver sem ter Ginny perto dele, sem a sentir por completo ainda que por escassos minutos.

Ginny esqueceu por completo o resto do mundo ao receber o beijo do louro. Era como se ele fosse um feitiço de esquecimento ou até de confusão. O corpo dela vibrava de desejo, o coração dela acelerava até um ponto crítico. Todos os poros da sua pele estavam conscientes da proximidade do corpo perfeito de Draco.

Draco conduziu-a até ao quarto sem romper o beijo e juntando as carícias ao momento de paixão.

Ouviram uma porta bater e Ginny afastou-se.

-O que foi aquilo? – Ela disse assustada.

-Foi apenas o vento. – Draco explicou, apontando para a porta que conduzia ao terraço que estava aberta.

Mas a ruiva não se sentiu mais tranquila e o louro notou. Tentando fazê-la esquecer a culpa e evitar que ela fosse embora, Draco acariciou a face dela e sorriu-lhe. Ginny derreteu perante aquele sorriso genuíno que sabia só ela receber.

Depois ele beijou-a novamente mas desta vez muito mais suavemente, sem pressa e com muita sensualidade.

Ela deslizou as mãos para dentro da camisa branca desabotoada, arranhando levemente as costas dele com as suas unhas. Ele empurrou-a para a cama e sorriu maliciosamente. Ginny sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la. Qualquer dúvida, culpa ou mágoa agora completamente esquecidas.

Mãos debaixo do tecido.

Beijos escaldantes, carícias suaves, nem uma palavra.

Roupas esvoaçando.

Lençóis roçando.

Olhos fechados.

Respiração ofegante.

A adoração do corpo dele pelo dela era automática e a resposta dela quase inconsciente, recebendo sem hesitar tudo o que ele lhe oferecia e ansiando por muito mais.

Rebolaram pela cama, nunca quebrando o abraço, pois a proximidade constante era a única coisa que os fazia esquecer o resto do mundo.

Ela sentiu o doce peso do corpo dele sobre ela, enquanto os lábios dele cobriam os dela no seu milésimo beijo, cada um melhor que o anterior.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela, ela ergueu as ancas de encontro a ele, ambos foram assaltados por um prazer estonteante.

Gemidos.

Suspiros.

Ela arranhou-lhe as costas.

Ele rugiu.

A cada movimento ela via-se mais perto do auge.

-Quero te ouvir gritar. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito que ele queria, pois ela sentiu o seu corpo vibrar e foi invadida por uma onda de prazer, enquanto gritava.

Draco também atingiu o auge.

Ele deixou-se ficar em cima dela. Exausto.

Ela não se importou com o peso sobre o corpo dela. Oferecia-lhe conforto e acalmava a sua mente. A sua consciência estava liberta de culpas, por enquanto. Era uma sensação que só com Draco ela conseguia atingir. E só por causa dele ela conseguia suportar.

Quando ela julgou que ele estivesse já dormindo, ele saiu de cima dela e deitou-se na cama. Ela encostou a cabeça ao ombro dele enquanto ele a abraçava.

Adormeceram os dois poucos segundos depois.

Ginny entrou no seu apartamento tentando não fazer barulho. Tinha um grande sorriso colado na cara que não conseguia apagar. Só esperava que Harry já tivesse dormindo. Fechou a porta devagar e dirigiu ao quarto mas gelou a meio do caminho pois a luz acendeu de repente. De seguida o seu coração parou ao ver Hermione sentada no sofá com a cabeça de Harry no seu colo, a olhando friamente. Ron estava encostado á parede, ao pé da porta de entrada, onde estava o interruptor.

-Estás chegando um pouco tarde para quem saiu com Luna, não? – A voz de Ron era dura e com um tom acusador.

A ruiva sentiu um grande nó formar-se na boca do estômago.

-Acabamos nos distraindo. Mas o que fazem aqui? – Ela atreveu-se a perguntar.

-Como foste capaz? – Hermione murmurou cheia de rancor.

Ginny olhou para o marido que dormia no colo de Hermione. Foi aí que percebeu a situação. Conseguia ver os rastos de lágrimas na cara do moreno.

O seu coração apertou-se tanto que ela julgou que tivesse parado. Sentiu uma dor no peito.

-Ele seguiu-te. – Ron explicou.

Os olhos de Ginny encontraram o manto da invisibilidade caído no chão. Agora fazia sentido. A sensação de estar sendo seguida, o vento no elevador, a porta batendo… como podia ela ter ignorado os sinais?

-Mas…então… ele viu-me… e o Draco… – balbuciou.

-Que diabo tem o Malfoy… – Ron parou abruptamente de falar e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. Ginny percebeu que fizera as coisas ainda pior. Harry não contara aos amigos quem era o homem com quem Ginny o traía. Sentiu-se mal pois, apesar de achar que Harry se sentira envergonhado por ser traído pelo seu pior inimigo, o moreno podia ter escondido isso para a proteger. E ela agora acabava de se denunciar.

-O MALFOY? – Ron gritou. – COM O DRACO MALFOY, O CULPADO PELA MORTE DE DUMBLEDORE E PELO TEU IRMAO SER MEIO LOBISOMEM? O QUE TE DEU NA CABEÇA? QUE DIABO DE PESSOA ÉS TU, GINNY? TRAIRES A PESSOA QUE MAIS TE AMA NESTE MUNDO COM UM CANALHA NOJENTO COMO ELE…

Ginny olhou para Harry com medo que ele acordasse. Mas o seu marido ainda dormia pacificamente.

-Dei-lhe uma poção para adormecer sem ele saber. – Hermione explicou. Também ela mostrava-se fria.

A ruiva sentia-se cada vez pior. Já não bastava se sentir culpada, agora o seu irmão e nora atacavam-na daquela maneira. E Harry, meu Deus! O Harry sabia de tudo. Ginny conseguia imaginar a dor que ele havia sentindo e julgou-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Ron tinha razão. Como é que ela era capaz?

-É melhor irmos embora, Ron! – Hermione acabou dizendo após vários minutos de silêncio. Ron estava prestes a explodir novamente.

-Mas…

-Por mais que isto te custe e me custe, é um assunto que o Harry e a Ginny terão que resolver os dois. Ajuda-me a deitar o Harry na cama e eles amanhã falam. – Hermione insistiu, interrompendo o argumento do seu marido. Ron não aceitou de bom agrado, mas não disse mais nada. Pegou em Harry, colocando um braço do amigo sobre os ombros e arrastando os pés no chão e atirou-o para a cama.

Ginny abriu a porta ao casal. Hermione lançou um olhar desapontado a Ginny e Ron olhou para a irmã com repulsa.

Ginny foi incapaz de dizer alguma coisa. Simplesmente fechou a porta e deixou-se cair no chão. As lágrimas caíram pela sua face descontroladamente. Ficou ali, sentada no chão, chorando durante muito tempo. Só quando o seu corpo começou a tremer e a sua cabeça a latejar decidiu se deitar ao lado do marido. Mal caiu na cama, adormeceu, mas o seu sono foi atormentado por sonhos em que Harry chorava e gritava, acusando-a de o ter traído.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com um beijo na testa. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Harry sorrindo para si. Teria tudo sido apenas um sonho?

Sentou-se na cama e reparou que estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Não tinha sido um sonho.

-Fiz-te um pequeno-almoço! Tem tudo o que gostas. – Ele disse carinhosamente, sentando-se ao lado dela e colocando o tabuleiro sobre a cama.

-Obrigada. – Ela pigarreou. Esperava que ele a trata-se com frieza, que a ofendesse, que a acusasse, que gritasse, que acabasse com o casamento, mas não aquele comportamento. Aquilo magoava-a mais do que palavras cruéis.

Agora percebia o quanto Harry a amava, o quanto ele sofria por ter descoberto aquilo e a força que ele era capaz de ter. Ele não merecia aquilo. Já sofrera bastante. Ginny não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. Quase o conseguia ver morrendo por dentro por saber que ela era feliz nos braços de outro homem. Sentia-se uma assassina.

-Vais sair hoje com Luna? – Ele perguntou calmamente.

Ginny ficou com a boca seca e foi incapaz de lhe dar resposta. Tinha sim combinado com Draco mas estava tentada a não ir. Não queria fazer aquilo a Harry, não o podia matar daquela maneira. Mais valia lançar-lhe um Avada Kedavra do que torturá-lo daquela maneira. Era pior que uma maldição Crucio.

-Talvez. – Acabou dizendo. Viu os olhos dele escurecerem e ele virou a cara para esconder a tristeza. Ginny sentiu como se uma faca lhe tivesse atravessado o coração.

-Eu vou buscar o sumo de laranja que esqueci. – Harry disse mas Ginny sabia que era uma desculpa para ele se recompor. Nesse momento entrou uma coruja no quarto e largou um pergaminho na cama. Ela apanhou-o e leu:

"_Estou esperando por ti, três horas no lugar de sempre._

_Quero-te,_

_D.M._"

Ela rasgou o pergaminho e queimou-o com a varinha. Harry entrou nesse exacto momento.

-De quem era a carta?

-Luna! – Ginny respondeu logo. Era uma mentira que ela não precisava ter dito. Ele sabia de quem era.

-Vão sair as duas?

-Sim. Vamos tomar um café há tarde!

Mais uma mentira desnecessária porque ele sabia onde ela ia e ela sabia que ele sabia. Mas, mesmo não o querendo magoar, Ginny tinha que ver Draco, tinha que estar com ele, tinha que sentir as mãos dele no corpo dela, precisava dele.

Também ela se sentiu morrer.

Não sabia quanto aquilo ia durar, mas Harry parecia estar disposto a ficar com ela mesmo sabendo o que ela fazia e com quem o fazia. O que Harry sentia por ela era mais do que amor. Harry via nela o carinho, a companhia, a força e a calma que haviam feito falta em toda a vida dele. E ela destruía-o daquela maneira?!

Era cruel demais!

Ela sabia que um dia teria que acabar com aquilo, mas naquele momento sabia que não poderia escolher nenhum dos dois. Harry era o seu amor, Draco era o seu vício!

Nessa tarde ela iria ter com Draco Malfoy, iria satisfazer a sua necessidade de estar com o louro e depois voltaria para casa, para os braços de Harry Potter, até precisar novamente do corpo, dos beijos, das carícias do homem mais cobiçado da actualidade.

**N/A:** _One-shot baseada na música __Unfaithful__ da__** Rihanna**__. Já a escrevi há algum tempo mas tinha me esquecido dela. Decidi postar enquanto não actualizo as outras fics, devido á falta de tempo, que é ocupado a estudar para o maldito exame final de Química. Mas já falta pouco, depois de sexta-feira estou finalmente de férias. Beijos e espero que gostem desta pequena fic_.


End file.
